1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an LCD driving circuit and, in particular, to a driving circuit of a transflective LCD.
2. Related Art
Compactness and lightness are the main considerations for flat displays. The liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has become the mainstream of current displays on the market. The LCD panel can be categorized into active and passive ones. The reaction speed, resolution, quality and dynamical image display of active matrix LCD's are all better than the passive ones. Due to the requirement for high screen quality, the display panel has long been changed from monochromatic to true-colors. The power consumption, number of colors, and resolution of LCD's have received much attention. Therefore, it is the current trend to use active matrix panels with faster reaction speeds and more suitable for dynamical image applications.
Currently, a hot display technology is the so-called low temperature polysilicon thin film transistor liquid crystal display (LTPS TFT-LCD). It has the advantages of high brightness, low power consumption, ultra-high resolution, high screen quality, and fast reaction speed. Therefore, it is the most advanced and competitive technique in the TFT-LCD industry.
To lower the power consumption of the panel, most technologies take the reflective type or transflective type LCD panels. Currently, the transmissive mode and the reflective mode of the transflective type LCD panels use the same gamma curve to correct the brightness of each pixel. However, the transmissive liquid crystal and the reflective liquid crystal have different characters; therefore, their gamma curves should be different. Using the same gamma curve will affect the image quality. It is thus imperative to find a driving circuit that can improve the image quality of the transflective LCD's.